


Secret Science Club

by BookofOdym



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Is tongue fucking someone's slit sounding?, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sounding, Younger Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Bruce is very not pleased by how much the other scientists steal his thunder, luckily, Hank is very good at apologizing (or at least at sucking cock).
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Hank Pym, Hank Pym/Tony Stark (Mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Secret Science Club

"You're trespassing," Bruce said, without even bothering to turn around, he could sense someone in his lab, and he knew exactly who it was. Well, it had to be one of three people, and given that Tony or Richards would have tried to obnoxiously insert themselves into his work by now, that left only one person. Henry Pym did not tend to bother him, in fact, most of the time he seemed to like to keep himself to himself, Bruce only tended to see the man when they were within a group.

Although, Hank had asked him to help with one of his new inventions, and maybe that was his way of extending an olive branch. Bruce had never gotten back to him about that though, he had been far too busy hulking out at the time. The thing was, Bruce had been working on a similar invention at the exact same time.

That was the problem with Super Scientists, Bruce thought, they were annoying, they wouldn't invite him to their secret scientist club, despite the fact that he was their peer intelligence-wise, they often wound up taking other people's life's work and finishing it overnight just because they were bored, and they were just an all-around pain in Bruce's ass.

Case in point, Pym hadn't taken the hint that he wasn't wanted, and should go, and was still loitering in the doorway. Maybe he was trying to piss Bruce off on purpose, maybe he was trying to commit suicide by Hulk, maybe he shouldn't be thinking such dark jokes about a man who had actually attempted to kill himself on multiple occasions. Bruce took a deep, calming breath.

"What do you want, Pym?" He asked through gritted teeth, might as well get this over and done with.

"Uhm," the blond shuffled forward, into the light, he was dressed in a comfy-looking red sweater, the uniform of university professors everywhere, but he was also six foot even and muscular as Hell. Even the nerdiest scientist he knew made Bruce feel like a twig. "Your assistant told me that you were also working on a microscopic-"

Bruce felt his eye twitch. Realistically, he knew that Hank also talked the same way to Tony and that if he was nervous, it was more due to his general discomfort with people than anything to do with the Hulk. Realistically, he knew that, but it still grated on his last nerve.

"It's water under the bridge-" Bruce cut him off, waving a hand back at him, "go home, Dr. Pym, it's getting late."

The biochemist swallowed. "No, that's not- there was something else. I was going to ask- Can I please make it up to you?"

That made Bruce pause, and he finally whirled around in his chair to face the other man, Pym's face was bright red. Against his better judgment, Bruce was intrigued. "Make it up to me, how?"

If anything, Pym seemed to redden even further. "Um, I could suck your cock, although Tony tends to come up with really creative punishments if you want to ask him."

Bruce didn't, frankly. He would prefer it if Tony wasn't allowed anywhere near this, or Reed for that matter. His brain flashed through a few ideas for punishing Pym, most of which saw the man tied up and sobbing, or split open on Hulk cock. Bruce swallowed, putting that thought out of mind. "You can suck me off," he said shortly.

It didn't take long before Pym was nestled between his legs, fumbling with the button of Bruce's slacks. Another image flashed behind Bruce's eyes, one of grabbing the back of the biochemist's head, forcing him to take all of his cock in one go, and roughly thrusting down into his throat.

"Oh nuts," the other man breathed, and Bruce glanced down, instantly gleaning that Pym must have been shocked by his sheer size, having just tugged down his boxer shorts. Wheels were quite obviously turning inside his head, probably calculating just what that meant for the Hulk. 9 inches over 5 foot 10 multiplied by 8 feet. It was hardly a surprise that a man who could change his size had a size kink.

With a groan, Pym began mouthing against the head of Bruce's cock, gripping himself through his own pants, a skilled tongue was flicking over his hard flesh, and Bruce couldn't stop himself hissing the word: "Fuck."

Henry's tongue ran all the way down his shaft, as Bruce gripped the curls of his hair, desperately, throwing his head back. "Where did you learn this?" He groaned. "The Whackos? Did Barton have you warming his cock while Stark fucked you?" Apparently, Pym had worked as a butler for the West Coast Avengers, during a misguided attempt to avoid being referred to as a hero, what that amounted to was him wearing tiny white shorts while cooking for them. There was no way that no one gave in to temptation.

The only response that Pym gave was a little shiver of pleasure. Apparently, dirty talk was a huge turn on for him.

A teasing tongue slipped into the slit at the head of Bruce's cock, a tongue that suddenly... felt as if it was getting smaller? Bruce's gaze slid back towards the other man, who was shrinking down right before his eyes. Fuck. Pym really was a size-changing weirdo, even doing it during sex. The man got smaller and smaller, until... oh shit, he was tongue fucking Bruce's cock, drinking his precum from the source.

"Pym," he hissed urgently, "not that this isn't amazing, because I'm about ten seconds away from giving you a full-body facial, but you kind of promised to actually suck me off." Plus, he didn't think an Avenger returning to the mansion covered in semen would go unnoticed. Steve especially would take offense.

The blond grew back to his standard size, looking smug as he licked his lips. Pym wrapped his lips around the cock, pushing all of the way down to the base in one movement, he bobbed his head slowly, cheeks hollowing around the shaft every so often, and Bruce couldn't stop himself doing what he did next. His phone was resting on the table next to him, and it was a simple matter to snap a few photos of the man as he worked.

Pym's eyes widened, but he didn't manage to pull himself off fast enough to avoid the rush of hot cum exploding into his mouth. He would have to either spit it out or swallow it if he wanted to complain.

As expected, Pym swallowed. "What are you doing? Blackmail?"

It was amazing how easily the other man leaped to that conclusion, he really was paranoid. Bruce turned his phone around so he could see.

On the screen was a text to Tony. It contained the image that looked best, followed by the words 'guess you're not taking care of your slut, he came to me tonight.'

Pym groaned. "You're a sadist, did you know you were a sadist?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "And you're desperate for more punishment. You should be thanking me." He cocked his head. "Do you wanna be riding me when Stark shows up?"

The other man was straddling his lap in less than a second.


End file.
